


Queen of Lies

by Miraculerforlife



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ladybug - Freeform, Lilaslies, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, chatnoir - Freeform, miraculous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculerforlife/pseuds/Miraculerforlife
Summary: Lila is able to get a serum that makes everyone believe her lies, but it makes Adrien fall in love with her. How will Marinette Deal with this, will she give up or will she, be as strong as ever?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Lila Rossi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 19
Kudos: 40





	1. This is it

3rd P.O.V

Lila felt a sneer growing on her face. This was it. This was how they were going to win. It may have taken a long time but it was going to be worth it. She was sure of it. It had to be perfected, they couldn't let this one fail. This is how the beloved heroes of Paris would fall. Why did everyone love Ladybug again? Oh right, because she saved them. The brunette scoffed, earning a side eye from the fashion designer standing next to her.

If she said she expected to find out that the Gabriel Agreste was the man that had been terrorizing Paris this passed year, she would be lying to herself, but she can't say she wasn't surprised either. So, the bug had been right all along. Then there was Cat Noir, he is so blindly in love with that red spotted hero, it was disgusting. Why wasn't Ladybug excepting his advances though? It was clear she loved him, but something was holding her back. Maybe it was her age, or her family, or... someone else. Who could the Miraculous Ladybug be in love with? She'd deal with that later, now's the time to put the plan into action.

That is how she found herself standing in his lair. After he asked for her help in this endeavor, she couldn't say no. She had been suspicious at first, but this offer was to good to turn down. "Thank you for trusting me with this Mr. Agreste, I won't let you down."

Gabriel turned to look at her and nodded his head. He was never the type who talked very much and when he did it was always so aggressive. Now though, he seemed more calm, scarily happy even. She understood why, there was no flaw in this plan, they calculated all the possible outcomes, every time, things seem to work out in their favor.

After finding out the reasons behind Gabriel trying to get Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous, she couldn't help but feel bad for him. He just wanted his wife back, and if that happened to Adrien, she would go to the same lengths to get him back. She wondered how Adrien would feel about all of this if he ever found out. With all that was about to go down, she could only hope he wouldn't, and at least now he would believe her when she lied.

"You are the only one I can trust to follow through with this, and thank you for agreeing with my suggestion of using you." He snapped her out of her thoughts and nodded. There was really no reason for her not to except it, and she would not turn down an offer to help Hawkmoth take over Paris. She had wondered herself what she would look like with the butterfly miraculous.

After a long moment of silence Gabriel reached into his pocket and Lila was waiting to see what he would pull out, and to say the least, the suspense was killing her. It had to have been something for her, is that why he called her here? Was today the day they would put the plan into motion? She really hoped so, because he had promised her something extra special for making this work, and it was the main reason the agreed to this in the first place.

The objective though was to get to Ladybug, this whole thing is was made to up to get her distracted and upset. They both knew that if they brought Ladybug to the ground, Cat Noir would fall right down with her. That stupid cat would follow that girl to the end of the earth if her had to. "Here." He said, holding a vile with a clear type liquid on the inside. Was this actually it, because if it was, then it could begin. She carefully took the vile out of his hands, and opened her bag to lay it gently in there, knowing how fragile this thing was. She was about to close her bag, but she stopped and looked up at the man with narrowed eyes.

"Are you sure this is going to work Gabriel." He chuckled at her suspicions, though he wasn't surprised. He knew she would be thorough, with her reputation, she had a lot riding on this, and thing had to go exactly to plan if it were to work out. Sure, everyone already believed her, but both of them knew that this would be pushing it a bit and they would need to have a backup plan if things were to fail. With this vile, though, that wouldn't happen. He had to travel all the way back to Tibet, which brought back some old memories he didn't want to revisit. He should have just sent Nathalie to do it, she would have done it perfectly.

"There is no need to be like that Miss. Rossi, it will make them believe every lie you say, so don't worry." Lila nodded and shut her bag. She thought this seemed like the right time to go, so she went over to the elevator, leaving Gabriel alone in his large creepy room. "All she needs to do is make Ladybug so angry so I can akumatize her, then hers and Cat Noir's Miraculous will be mine." A smirk appeared on his face, and he left as the window closed making the room pitch black once again.

\---Later at the school---

Lila stood in front of her history class, catching her breath. After leaving the Agreste mansion, Lila had go to a sweet shop, with her order of smoothies being ready for pick up. Thankfully the shop was close to the school so it didn't take too long to bring the cart there, but the problem was carrying them all up the stairs. She had to bring them into the school, then up the stair to get to her first class without spilling anything, which was very hard. A few times people offered to help but she didn't trust anyone with this. Each smoothie had at least some of the water type liquid in it, which was harder to do then it looked, she barely had anything to begin with, but she managed.

She was also lucky that Gabriel agreed to pay for all of these, because this was an expensive place. Everyone loved that place and it had great ratings so everyone would surely want to have one, and allergies weren't a problem with this. There is just one person she had to worry about, but she could deal with her. She put her hand on the door knob, slowly turning it, well, here goes nothing.

"Hi everyone, my best friend is the daughter of Jake Morgan, the president of smoothie corp in America, and I got fifteen free ones personally from them. Would any of you like one?" Unsurprisingly, everyone nodded their head. A small smirk came passed her lips, luckily no one saw. She started handing them out to each of the classmates, when she got to Marinette's spot, she put the smoothie in front of Alya and her best friends seat, but she should have know that Marinette, being Marinette wasn't there. Lila rolled her eyes, but kept passing out drinks to everyone. Some had already taken a drink, and others were still waiting, but it was time to put the next phase into action.

As she was walking down the stairs to get to the front of the class, she overheard Alya whispering to Nino that Marinette woke up late and she'd be here in five minutes. Lila scoffed, why is that not surprising? Of all days though, why did she have to be late today, the one day she actually wanted her there. She could work a way around this though it wouldn't take much. She just needed to convince Marinette to drink the smoothie, easy.

She want down and gave the last smoothie to Miss. Bustier, to took it with a "thank you". She looked around the room, seeing everyone take at least one drink. That was all it took to affect them. Looking at Adrien though, he didn't know what to do, he looked at everyone drinking it, including their teacher, and that seemed to be enough for him. Adrien didn't want to be rude to Lila, it was just something about this felt off with him, he would have to talk about it with Marinette later after class. Adrien took a sip of the sweet drink, and honesty thought it was pretty good.

Seeing everyone take a drink of those smoothies was a whole lot more satisfying then she thought. Everything was going right, now she just had to tell them the lie, and wait for it to spread around Paris, okay that last part may take longer then she thought, but she'd just need to be patient. After all, when wasn't she patient? She has waited so long to start this, it little longer wouldn't hurt. 

One of the things that Gabriel had taught her was to never let them know they get to you, because that would give them the advantage, and you don't want to do that. Every time she had seen Hawkmoth out of his lair, he had always seemed so calm about everything, even when they had the upper hand, he somehow had a way to even it out. Even if he didn't win, he got away, and it only brought him closer to getting their Miraculous, so he took that as a win.

Ladybug, on the other hand, said that showing emotion wasn't a bad thing. It doesn't make you weak. If you feel confident enough to show how you felt in the middle of a crises, that was a strength. Showing emotion meant you were human. She's wrong though, showing emotion lets you know where to hit them where they were most vulnerable. That's also why they were going after Ladybug. They knew if they went for her, Cat Noir would come right behind. Maybe if acted more like Adrien, he would be less repulsive, she didn't know what Ladybug saw in him.

Whether they had been meant for it to be a private or not, she had seen one of their moments on a rooftops. It was right after they had defeated glaciator, and they were standing on a rooftop. Cat Noir was standing next to her holding a rose, which was a normal thing for him, but this, this was different. The way they were standing, their actions, it showed love and guilt. Then she saw him give her the red rose, the color red was very important. He said something she couldn't here down on the ground, but she saw him leap into the night, and leave Ladybug alone on the most romantic spot she had ever seen, but what really show her that Ladybug was in love with him, what when she turned around. 

Lila didn't know know what she was going to say, and to be honest she wasn't sure Ladybug was sure either, but the hero never had the chance, as the cat flew away in the dead of night. She could only take a guess, and that guess was that she was going to say I love you, but she can't read minds. Turning back towards the teacher she put that fake smile back on her face and got ready for what she was about to say.

Before she could say anything however, Miss. Bustier spoke up, "Thank you for this delicious treat Lila, it was wonderful." She put her hands over her heart, faking the appreciation she had, and honestly, couldn't care less about. She heard a few more thank you's around the room, but before she left she was quick to ask her question.

"Thank you all so much, I am just happy you like them, but Miss. Bustier with your permission, may I make an announcement?" Her teacher nodded her head, quietly wondering what else this sweet girl had to say. Lila turned to face her classmates, eyeing the door, waiting a few seconds too see if her favorite klutz was going to show up or not, but the odds looked against her at the moment and now was the time to say it. "Everyone, I have thought long and hard about this, but I can't keep this secret from you anymore." She pressed on. "You all are some of my closest friends, and I don't think I can hide it much longer, I am surprised I kept it from you for this long but..." She looked up at them, seeing them all listening to her expectantly. 

This is it, this is how it all begins, and she cannot wait to see it end. She closed her eyes tight, trying to play the part, "I'm Ladybug!" Opening her eyes, she saw Adrien spat his drink out, with a shocked, and almost disbelieving look in his eyes. She didn't have time to think about that further, as everyone started bombarding her with tens of question, but there was one she was really paying attention to. 

"Wow! That is amazing girl. Can I post this on my Ladyblog?" The smile that Lila had on her face now, it was a real one. It looks like it was going to go around faster then she thought. She was going to be loved by not only everyone at the school, but all over the city too, maybe being Ladybug wasn't as bad as she thought. All the fame, she didn't deserve any of it, Lila was the one who deserved it, she didn't have anything, and the one thing she asked for, it was taken from her, and it was Ladybug's fault. She just had to call her out on her lies. Now that se thought about it, her and Marinette were a lot alike, but there was no way that the not-so-famous baker brat, was the beloved heroin of Paris.

Shaking herself out of her daze she nodded her head with certainty. Why slow things when they could speed up the prosses? Lila may be patient, but when she had a faster way to do things, she would take that chance. Ladybug and Cat Noir, soon they would be nothing but ancient tale in the past, like they were before. Suddenly everyone got out of their seats and crowded around her, asking questions, wondering if they could have her autograph. There was one person Lila couldn't see there, where was Adrien? Wasn't he one of Ladybug's biggest fans? He should be happier then ever to find out she was Ladybug, but he just sat there in his chair, with a dumbfounded look on his face.

While everyone was fawning over Lila for being their favorite hero, Marinette stormed into the room, panting like she had just ran a marathon. She was about to apologize for being late once again, but after seeing no one was even paying her any attention, she froze, what did she miss? Was there an akuma she didn't know about? She looked over to Adrien for some input, but he just sat in his seat questioning things. Nino turned around and waved her over to the mob of people around her teachers desk. "Nino, what's going on, what is everyone freaking out about?" 

Nino looked at her baffled, did she really not know? "What are you talking about dude? Have you not heard about Lila?" Lila? Oh not, what has she done now? Things were starting to get out of hand, well, things got out of hand when she tried to get her expelled. She still never found out what got into her head that made want to lift her expulsion, but that didn't matter to her anymore, she's just happy to be back. Now, she was wondering if it would have been better to stay expelled. Dealing with Lila is the hardest part of being Ladybug in Marinette's eyes.

Marinette sighed, might as well fix the problem while she still can. "No, Nino, please tell me, what did Lila say that got everyone so mesmerized?" She was sure he could see through her sarcasm, but he didn't say anything about it.

"Lila is Ladybug." Marinette's expression changed so fast you could barely tell she moved, she didn't know what farfetched lie Lila Rossi was going to say, but she definitely didn't expect to hear that.


	2. The Lie

Marinette's P.O.V

I see Lila smile and she walked up to me holding a small type of drink in her hands. She better not be giving that to me, because there is no way I am drinking anything she gives me. "Hello Marinette, it's nice to see you. Would you like to have a smoothie?" She puts the smoothie in front of me, and I almost smacked it strait off of the table, hoping it would land on that expensive looking shirt she is wearing. I hate to say it, but she had a great style in clothing. If what she said was true and that her clothes were actually from Gabriel himself, I would be very jealous.

"No I don't want one of your smoothies, and what do you mean that you're Ladybug!?" I yell getting closer to her with each word I said, and I could see her flinch, but it was obliviously fake, Lila was not startled by anything. I learned that the heard way. Note to self, don't try and scare Lila. I wish I could have stayed on her good side, but it's harder then it looks.

"Marinette be polite to the savior of Paris!" Miss. Bustier snapped at me. What happened to the sweet teacher that I knew? Wait... Please do not tell me that Adrien believed her too! What am I thinking, of coarse he didn't, he couldn't...He wouldn't. How could they believe her though? She may be a great, I admit, amazing liar. But saying she was the Ladybug, saving Paris from Hawkmoth every day. that seemed to be out of her league, even for her. It seems as if she would be working for him instead of against him, so what did she do to them?

"She's not the savior of Paris!" I snapped right back. "Marinette, yes I am I-" I interrupted her. "No you're just a liar." When I said that last word, I looked at Lila who was crying and that everyone was looking at me like I was a mad women. Well everyone except for Adrien. Who was still sitting in his seat, thinking. That girl can do everything, she said she was going to turn all of friends against me, and she was doing that right now. Though, that didn't seem life her initial intention. Not right now at least. So what exactly is her intention?

"That is it Marinette, you are not aloud inside of this school today." I tried to reason, "But Miss. Bustier I-" She interrupted me before I could say a couple full words. "I don't want to hear it!" I looked at Lila just smirking and waving. If anybody else would have been looking at her instead of me, they would have figured it out, but of coarse, they didn't. Because she is smart, but so am I. I will figure out what she is doing, and I will put a stop to it. Whatever it is, even if it get's me killed. I won't let her hurt more people then she already has.

I take a deep breath and calm down, turn around, but before I left I turn to the sound of someone clearing their throat. Adrien, he was just as confused as I am, he mouths a 'sorry' and I weakly smile and nod then started my small trek back to my room. 

On the short trail back to the bakery I see Tikki in my small hand bag giving me a sympathetic look, but the kwami just doesn't understand my problem. I know she tries so hard to, but no matter the efforts, it doesn't work. But I appreciate it either way. At least she's trying, and that is all that matters. I don't know where I would be if I didn't have Tikki. She is one of the best things that has happen to me. 

\------------------------------------ 

I walk through the doors of the bakery, ignoring my mother calling for me, asking why I am home so early and start quietly walk up stairs to my room and let Tikki out of my bag. I started pacing around my room, and it was making me dizzy. Tikki came up to me and waved her (Hand?) In front of my face to get my attention. "I'm sure it will be alright Marinette. A lie may work in the present but it has has no future. She can't pretend to be Ladybug for the rest of your of her life." (My favorite line of this story)

I sighed, Tikki was right, she always was, but it was for the best. "But Tikki, she said she was Ladybug, which is impossible because I am Ladybug, and she has been akumatized a numerous amount of times, and Ladybug saved her." I fell to the floor and hugged my knees. "It will be okay. Everything with be fixed in the end, that much I'm sure of." She tried to cheer me up, but there was no use, there was nothing in the world right now that would make me feel better.

"How Tikki? She is going to destroy Ladybug's reputation and make everyone think she's the liar and not her." I retorted at her, "Don't focus on that right now, just focus on being the real Ladybug you know that you are." A small smile rose to my face. Tikki always had that kind of effect on people. She made a smile appear on anyway she flew by, well I bet she would, if she wasn't supposed to be a secret. All of a sudden there was 

"You're right Tikki, thanks... Tikki spots on!!!" And with the special words, I became Ladybug. The real Ladybug, this the city of Paris needs.

(Cue the transformation sequence)


	3. The Reveal (Pt 1)

Adrien's P.O.V

Adrien heard the explosion about 

I hear a crash and groan, throwing my head back in frustration, there was another akuma attack. Can't Hawkmoth give me one day off? What am I saying, off coarse he can't. Justice never sleeps, and I guess neither do I. "Everyone I need you all to go directly home, Lila go and save us all." I have to admit, it's pretty weird thinking that Lila is Ladybug, but there is no time to think about that I have to get out of here and transform myself. "Oh can I record this for my blog." I heard Alya say, I looked over at Lila and for a second she looked nervous. But then it looked like she remembered something. 

"Uhh, I'm sorry but it has a very bright light. I would hate if you would be temporarily blinded because of me. That happened to me when I was battling Style Queen without Cat Noir. If it wasn't for my mask protecting my eyes from the glare, I would have been permanently blind." Lila said with regret plastered all over her face, but it looked fake, wait, what am I saying, Ladybug would never lie, but in the past, wasn't Lila always a liar? Why can't I remember anything else about Lila?

And that didn't sound right. I don't remember her getting temporarily blinded, but then again, I don't remember most of that villain, since I was turned in to glitter, and was almost blown away in the wind. I ran out of the class and into an alleyway to let Plagg out of my jacket. "I can't believe Lila is Ladybug, but if I am being honest I was hoping she would be someone else." Plagg sent me a weird look when I said that. I guess it does sound odd when I say it out loud, but at least I know who she is now. "We can talk about this over some nice Camembert when we get home. For now we have to go meet your lady." 

He said with a sigh. "Right, Plagg claws out!" I yelled and transformed into my leather cat like suit. It felt like it had been weeks since I had worn this suit. It feels amazing, it always felt so right when I ran across rooftops, feeling the wind racing across my face... It made me feel free. Like I was the only one in the world, until Ladybug came, that just made everything even better. Seeing her everyday at patrol, it was like I was even more free then ever before. I could share almost everything with her, and I loved it, I loved her. Nothing can stop how I feel for her, I would do anything for her. Even if it took my last breath. Does knowing who she is, change everything, those feeling I have? No, nothing can, and nothing will.

\------------------

I was jumping over rooftops when I hear a sound of a voice that I'd hope I would have never have to hear again for the rest of my life. "Rhoo Rhoo Ladybug, Cat Noir, give me your Miraculous or poop will rain from the skies!" He said and I land next to Ladybug, well I should say Lila. "Not again," I hear Lila say next to me. Then I sneeze, why did I have to be allergic to feathers? "I'm with you on that bugaboo." Did I just call Lila bugaboo? Why does knowing she is "Cat Noir, what's wrong?" She asks putting a hand on my arm, which I flinched away. I would have loved it if Ladybug did that, but ever since I found out Lila was Ladybug, my feelings for her had gone downhill "I'm fine mila- I mean Ladybug!" I practically yelled. I don't know why, but it just feels weird that I have been calling Lila that nickname since we became partners. "Whatever you say." She says before jumping to attack the villain.

\------------------

"Miraculous Ladybug" Ladybug yells as she throws her lucky charm which actually turned out to be a picture frame in the air and fixes everything, then I hear her earrings beep. She only had one minute left before she turned back into her civilian form as Lila. "Hey Ladybug, can I talk to you before you go?" She looks at me and smiles, "Sure kitty, what's up?" She asks me. "So when I was doing my daily scroll on the Ladyblog I saw that your real name is Lila Rossi," Then I look up to see her eyes widen, but I'm not quite sure why. That is her name... Right? "and since you said who you are, can I tell you who I am?" And before there is a second of space between what I just said she just yelled "NO!" Wait what? why wouldn't she want to know? She doesn't want to know the person who has been in love with her, but without his black mask that covers his tanned handsome face. "What, why not? So I am aloud to know who you are, but you're not aloud to know me?"

I think I may have said that a little bit loud because now everyone is staring in our direction. Ladybug just looks around at everyone, down at the ground then back at me. I heard her earrings beep once again. "I...um... sorry bug out." She before she swung away. "Lila wait" I said and I swear I saw her clench her fists before she went out of my sight. I have never seen her that anxious before. The only time I have seen her scared before was when I have sacrificed myself for her, I may not remember what happens, but I always get a big hug afterwards, with her telling me I was dumb and to never do that again, but I still do. That is basically what happens on a daily basis. 

\-------------------

Word Count: 1004


	4. Best Plan Ever

"I cannot believe he was going to reveal himself to me." I say while throwing myself into my pillow after I transformed back into the normal side of me. The side who all of Paris is not counting on. The side who let her emotions get the better of her. "That what a close one." I hear Tikki say when I sit up and lean up against the wall. "I know, what am I going to do now Tikki?" I ask the kwami who had just sat down in the palm of my hand. "I don't know." I have never heard her say those words before, it's the end of the world"I got it, I'm going to confront Lila as Ladybug in front of the whole class." The kwami gives me an odd look, which then into a look of empathy.

"I do not think that would be wise to do at the time, you have to be patient right now." She said to me as she flies out of my hands, while I just lean back and groan.

Adrien P.O.V

"I can't believe that she revealed herself to the whole classroom, the entire city of Paris for that matter, and she won't let me reveal myself to her." I look at Plagg who is just eating his cheese. "Does this have anything to do with the fact that this iso Lila we're talking about?" He looks back at me and I shrug my shoulders. What is he saying? "Yeah, so what?" He puts a big piece of Camembert in his mouth, and floated up to me. "So you're saying you don't love the girl under the mask" He looks at me with a smirk. "Well yes of coarse, I mean no? I don't know."

"It was not fair that she didn't let you tell her who you are, but maybe it's for the best. If you don't love Lila you can move on without it being awkward." I smile my cat like kwami can be helpful... At times. Other times, he is just a pain. "You're right, I'm going to go talk to Lila." I said with a smile on my face, but I still had uneasy feeling rising in my chest. "That's not what I meant, but if you insist, just don't tell her you're Cat Noir yet." He says giving me a serious look for once.

"I won't, she did not want me to so I'll wait a long as I have to for her" I was thinking if my reaction for finding out Ladybug's true identity would have been different if it was anyone else. Like if it was Alya, or Alix. What if it was- "Okay but answer me this time. Do you love her?" He said with a look in his eye that told me he wanted me to say no. I wish I knew why. I mean, I knew Plagg never liked Lila, but it seemed like this was more then that. "What did I say the second time we fought Stoneheart together?"

\---Flashback---

3rd Person P.O.V

Ladybug was standing on the Eiffel Tower, after single-handedly capturing and purifying thousands of Hawkmoth's akumas. White butterflies were flying around everywhere, and there were smiles on everyone's faces that were once frowns. including herself.

Cat Noir stood in the same spot that he and Ladybug just were and stared at her in awe, "Wow, whoever she is beneath that mask, I love that girl."

\---Back to the present---

Adrien P.O.V

Plagg pretends to vomit. "Gross, my only love is cheese, and yours should be too." I scrunch up my face in disgust, my kwami was obsessed with the most stinkiest of cheeses. I'm just glad happy that my father or Nathalie doesn't question it. "You are so gross Plagg. I'm going to talk to Lila tomorrow." With those word my head hit my pillow.

Lila's P.O.V

I was sitting on the couch reading one of Adrien's modeling magazines (because he is cute and I will be his wife someday in the future) when I heard a knock at the door. "Coming!" I threw the magazine somewhere behind me and run to the door. Could it be Mr. Agreste, didn't we agree? I open the door to reveal, "Adrien, what are you doing here?" I asked as I see him smile brightly. "Hi Lila, I just wanted to talk to you if that's okay." I nodded my head and opened the door wider for him to enter. Oh my goodness, what is Adrien doing here?

"Of coarse, come in" I move out of the way as he walks in and we sit on the couch. "So what did you want to talk to me about?" I say while I batter my eyes. I knew he was starting to like me. "I just wanted to say that I think it's really cool that you're Ladybug. You are so brave and so very strong and I lo... Uh... I love you."

(A/N You have no idea how hard it was for me to write this)

'This plan is working out better then I thought, but he loves Ladybug, which he thinks is me, I'll take what I can get.' "Oh yeah, you had a little crush on Ladybug. Which is me." I say trying to sound as nice as possible, but on the inside I was burning with fury, I could hear how he hesitated, I think he forcing himself to do this because it's like he has to love, not because he actually does, but I'll take what I can get.

"Yeah she's awesome, I mean you are awesome." He says as I smile so wide that my smile reaches my ears. I start to lean in, and I see that he is too. I close my eyes as our lips touch... This was the best plan ever.


	5. The Date

Adrien P.O.V

I pull away first and look into Lila's eyes. She's just as shocked as I am. I just laugh and smile, though it still didn't feel right. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to go out and grab a coffee tomorrow after school?" She just looked at me with her wide bright green eyes, wait a minute Ladybug's eyes are blue- "Yes!!!" She yelled as she interrupted my thoughts. Wait, what was I just thinking about again? 

I let that thought go to the back of my mind as I hug her. "That sounds great I guess I'll see you then," I kissed her cheek and walk out the door, questioning if my love for her was real or not.

\---The next day after school---

Lila P.O.V

"Are you ready for our date?" I look at Adrien holding his hand out for me. I smile and take it. "As ready as I'll ever be." I say before stepping into his car. He shuts the door and walks to the other side and sits by me.

I look out the window and see Marinette looking at me with wide eyes, so I just open the window and smirk at her. She just glares at me before I wave and we drive off. This day is just getting better and better. I told her I would take Adrien away from her. She shouldn't have messed with me, that is the one mistake that everyone makes. Everyone that can figure it out I mean.

Adrien P.O.V

I'm looking out my window when Lila puts my arm around her, I didn't like it, but I calmed down and pulled her close. Why am I feeling this way, I love her. I always did when she was Ladybug, so why is this any different? She is still the same person, she just looks a different. Different hair, different eyes, different voice. It's just because the Miraculous changes your appearance. My hair turns fully green and my hair changes so it's not really that surprising. I just din't think of it that way and it's fine. 

\---At the Cafe---

I open the door for her and we walk inside with our fingers locked together. I pulled out her chair for her because I was taught to have manners since I was in diapers. "Thank you." "No problem M'lady." She sits down and I turn around to grab our drinks, but out of the corner of my eye, I see her blush. I smile, grab our drinks and sit down. I got a chai latte, (Favorite drink from Starbucks)and she got a vanilla bean frappuccino.

"So... Do you have any hobbies?" I ask trying to make some conversation. She looks at the ground and smirks then looks back up at me. "No, not really." Okay, if I was being honest, this was one of the worst dates I have ever been on. Sure I have only been on two, counting this one, and it was an arranged date with Kagami, but it was embarrassing. Especially since there were cameras watching us everywhere. Some of them were from the paparazzi, and others were hidden so my father could watch and make sure things were going as plan, but in the end everyone figured out it was fake. So at least this is A real date with the girl of my dreams "Any idea what you want to do career-wise?" "Well being Ladybug is a full-time job so I'm kind of committed to that. You know, saving the world with Cat Noir."

"Cool, so tell me one of your superhero stories." I was hoping she would say something about me, well my alter ego. I wanted to know what the unmasked version of her thought of him. "There's so many of them, I don't know which one to choose." She said looking at me kind of nervous, and I though that I saw a bead of sweat roll down her forehead, but then she wiped it off and blamed it on how hot she was. The funny thing was, it felt like if was in the sixty's in that place. The air was on, so how could she be hot.

There was once again, a explosion, followed by screams of frightened Persians. Only this time I was relieved, It meant I got to leave and get one step closer to defeating the man who was trying to destroy us. 

"A super villain, you have to go." I say and she looks out the window then back at me. "Ok, but I had a great time." She kisses me then leaves. I sneak out the back door and transform. Plagg must be tired from all of these transformations, but hey, they are all necessary if we want to win.

Marinette/Ladybug P.O.V

I jump onto a rooftop and see Glaciator turning people into ice cream. "Okay, this time it was not me." I hear someone land behind me. I turn around to see my feline partner, Cat Noir. "Hey there Lila, fancy meeting you here." I try to brush off my anger that is burning bright inside of me, but he sees me and puts a hand on my shoulder. "Are you ok Lila?" I smack his hand back and start to run the opposite direction from him, but I can hear his footsteps behind me. Why did he have to be so much faster then me? 

He grabs my hand "Lila, come on, you can tell me, what's wrong?" I was boiled up with so much anger that I yanked my hand back, turned around and yelled at the top of lungs, something I knew I would regret the moment I said it. "I'M NOT LILA, I'M MARINETTE!" ... This won't end well.


	6. The Reveal (Pt 2)

From now on to make this less complicated for me, the story is going to be in 3rd person P.O.V. You may read on

\------------

3rd Person P.O.V

In Hawkmoth's lair, he took away Glaciators power creates a new Akuma for someone he had wanted to Akumatize since the very beginning. "I knew this was going to be worth it." He said as the Akuma flies out of his hand and heads for Ladybug. He didn't hear her say her real name, but he was sure he heard someone yell something, then birds scampering away in all directions.

\---Back on the rooftop with Ladybug and Cat Noir---

"WHAT!!!" Cat Noir yelled while Ladybug put her hands over her mouth. I did not just say that, this is just a dream, I didn't really say that. She kept repeating despite herself. "Nothing, I didn't say anything, you heard wrong!" She shouted not even realizing the Akuma going into her yo-yo. Then everything around her went quiet, only the faint sound of someone calling out her name, when she heard the voice of her enemy call her.

"Hello Lady Misfortune. I am Hawkmoth." She hears his voice echo inside of her head, but before he has any time to say the powers he is giving her, her goal, etc. she heard a voice which most likely belonged to her partner, call out his superpower. "Cataclysm!" Then Hawkmoth's voice is gone. Cat Noir sees the Akuma fly out of the dust and purify itself, the dust automatically turns back into her yo-yo. He looks back at Ladybug who was looking at him before she detransformed into Marinette and passed out. 

"Marinette!" He catches her before she has a chance to touch the ground. He picks her up bridal style and runs to her balcony looking behind him every now making sure the two of then were not being followed when he saw what looks like her ladybug like kwami following close behind with a worried look on her face. Does she not know what is wrong with her? Why did she pass out?

He reached her house, opened her trap door and lays her on her bed carefully. He drops to the ground and starts pacing around the room. His ring then beeps and he detransforms. Plagg flew out of his ring and onto Marinette's chaise that sat behind him. This is the laziest kwami he has ever met, even though a transformation takes a lot out of him, he always acts like it the end of the world whenever Adrien's transformation wares off.

"Plagg come and take your food." He says to his kwami. He flies up and takes the cheese out of his holders hand and looks up to see Tikki "Hey sugar cube, long time no see." He says and she looks at Plagg while sitting on her owner's chest. "Thank you for bringing her here, I know she would have appreciated that." 

"I am so dumb, I can't believe I thought Lila was Ladybug. She's so selfish, how did I believe her in the first place?" He said in an angry tone. "Well everybody but Marinette drank a smoothie, and everybody but her believed it, but she is Ladybug, so the smoothie wouldn't have even affected her, because she already knew the truth."

"That's it, there is no way I am dating a girl who is this crazy. (A/N Adrien, you ain't seen nothing yet) Plagg, claws out!" He transforms but then hears Marinette waking up and rushes to her bedside and helps her sit up straight, against her wall, but with some pillows behind her back. "What happened?" She asked him, looking around the room, taking in her surroundings . "Milady you were almost Akumatized."

Her eyes widened, the last thing she remembered was her accidentally screaming out her identity to Cat Noir. "I'm so sorry Cat, I just got so mad when everyone believed Lila, especially when you did, I thought it was obvious." 

"How did she get everyone to believe her in the first place?" He asked, confused thinking about it even now. "Well, there is a serum that can make anyone who drinks it believe you, the only antidote is to hear the truth. After you heard the truth of who Ladybug was, you didn't believe Lila anymore." 

"But, then how did you believe her if you did not drink a smoothie? You're not in my class." She said and his eyes widened. Trying to come up with a reasonable explanation, but nothing came to him. "I... Umm... Oh, I give up, claws in." Her eyes widen before she covers them. "No! I can't know who you are. It needs to stay a secret." Adrien's eyes went soft and he lightly grabbed her wrists. "Marinette, open your eyes, please. I promise you won't regret it." He begged. She sighed and slowly took her hands away from her eyes. "Adrien!?" She yelled and slipped and fell off the bed.

He leaps off the bed and kneels next to her. "Are you alright Marinette?" He says and stands her up. "Am I okay, I just found out that I have been rejecting the love of my life all this time. So yeah I'm perfect."

He stands up and backs away a bit. "Wait... 'The love of your life?'" He said, and she could hear the smirk in his voice. He could see her blushing from embarrassment. "I mean... What I mean  
is-" But before she could finish her sentence he grabbed her by the shoulders and kissed her.

In Marinette's mind, she thought that if they revealed they're identities, it would make everything awkward and they wouldn't fight together the same anymore, sure her being afraid of him knowing that the Miraculous Ladybug was clumsy Marinette was apart of it, but that was not the only thing, but with everything that has happened, which she still couldn't believe, Marinette knew that her assumption was wrong in every way possible. And she loved it.


	7. The Break up

3rd Person P.O.V

They pull away, both of them have huge smiles plastered on their faces. "Kid, you know you still have a girlfriend right?" Seriously, way to ruin the mood Plagg. "What?!" Marinette yelled, she knew that Adrien took her on a date, but them being in a relationship, it was just unbelievable, and that is not just because they were talking about Lila. "Oh yeah, hehe... I'll be right back," Adrien bolted out of the room, leaving Plagg with Marinette. Everything was quiet for a few minutes until the black kwami broke the silence.

"So... Are you and Adrien a thing now because I have been needed you and him to get together for a long time? It was getting annoying to watch the kid get all love sick whenever he saw a picture of you in that bright and shiny suit, and trust me, it was a lot more often then I would have preferred." Plagg said looking over dramatic as usual. "Finally, they found out," Tikki said while stretching on Marinette's head. "Wait you knew!?" Marinette yelled then covered her mouth hoping her parents did not hear her, as they were just down one floor below.

"Kwamis can sense when others are present. I have known it was him for a while, and when you two were fighting Dark Owl, I saw who he was when he detransformed." Tikki explained with a sheepish look.

\---With Adrien---

Adrien walks up the steps and knocks on Lila's door. He hears footsteps then the door opens. Her features instantly lightened up when she laid eyes on him. "Oh, Adrien, I haven't seen you since before I stopped Glaciator." Lila said. "We need to talk," Adrien said in a serious tone that made Lila straighten up.

"Ok," She said, and they sat down on the couch. She was getting worried, did he already figure out the truth, that's impossible though, the only way that would have happened is if he found out who the real Ladybug was, and Adrien may be smart, but he is oblivious to everything around him. "Lila, I know you're not Ladybug." I looked her in the eye and all I saw was fear for a split second. He can't actually know, could he? "You were just being selfish and trying to get attention. It's over Lila, we're done."

Adrien could already see the tears forming in her eyes. "Adrien no, please!" She begged "Lila I-" She interrupted him. "Adrien no, we are so good together , I love you so much. Let me show you!" She says and she leans in quickly, but with his cat like reflexes, he was faster and he moved out of the way.

"Lila no!" He gets up and walks to the door, this girl is a nut job. She gets up and runs up to him and takes a hold of his arm. "Adrien, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please don't do this to me. I do not deserve it." She told him. Adrien pulled his arm back. "Lila I don't love you, I can't be with someone that I do not love." 

A tear started to fall down her cheek, and he felt a little bad for her even though he knew it was all a show. "Adrien please." She said, barley audible, but loud enough that he was able to hear it. "Lila enough, goodbye." And with that he left leaving Lila crying on the floor.

Back with Marinette

"Wait, you've been in love with them for how long?" Plagg said with a huge smile on his face. Since Adrien left, Marinette had been telling him all of her stories, from embarrassing to cute, and he actually liked them. "The whole year. I thought Adrien would have figured it out long ago, Everyone said it was obvious, but you know Adrien." Marinette said slightly blushing. "Yes! I knew you two were in to love the moment the first time he called you "just a friend"." Plagg said mimicking Adrien's voice for part of the sentence, which Tikki giggled at. 

"What?" She said looking at Plagg. "Long story." He said right as Adrien walked in. 

"Hey bugaboo" He went over to her and sat next to her on the chaise she went to sit on once he left. " You know I think the name is growing on me." She said and he smirked "I knew it would." He said while she just giggled, he pulled her into his lap. That action made her blush like a tomato, and he loved when she got flustered like that, even before they got together, he just thought it was so cute. "S-so it's over between yo-you and Lila?" She asked, trying to change the subject. He just smiled and brought her lips to his. 

He pulled off first. "Of coarse, you're the only one who makes me happy, It always felt off whenever I was with Lila." He says then his phone rings. He groaned at seeing the caller ID "It's my father, he's probably wondering where I am. I have to go," He sets her on her chaise and kisses her cheek. "Bye milady."

"See you later kitty." He smiled and left shutting her trap door. She waited until she heard the door shut, then she dialed Alya's number.

Marinette: Hi Alya. Guess what? Me and Adrien just KISSED!!!

Alya: WHAT GURL YES!!!

They both fan girl for over 20 minutes, Alya asking a infinite number of questions.

When did you tell him?

Where did it happen?

How did it happen?

Did he say I love you?

And many more. 

\---With Adrien on his way home---

Adrien's phone rings and he sees Nino is calling.

Adrien: Hey man.

Nino: Alya called me and told me you and Marinette are dating now. Is this true?

Adrien smiles thinking about how happy he and his girlfriend is... His girlfriend, he was going to like that. Just the thought of it made him smile. She was his, his and no one else.

Adrien: Yeah, it's pretty great.

The next day at school

Marinette and Adrien walk in holding hands. Over in the corner Lila is talking to Juleka.

"I think I should go apologies to him, I love him so much, and i know he loves me. I can't lose him. We are so good together aren't we? Me and him are going to get married and have a house and to kids named Jack and Kim and a bird named..." She stopped because she saw that Juleka wasn't listening. "Juleka?" She waved her hand in front of her face.

"Umm." Juleka didn't know what to do. "What?"Lila asked, and Juleka just pointed to Adrien and Marinette talking to Alya and Nino. She turns around and sees Adrien kissing Marinette. "What is that dummy doing with my boyfriend." She whispered so no one would hear her. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes and she ran to the locker room and fell to her knees crying.

\---In Hawkmoth's lair---

"A heartbroken teen has been thrown away for someone new, how tragic." He makes the Akuma and sends it out. "Fly away my little Akuma and eveilize her." The Akuma flies in to her bracelet, and the purple butterfly mask appeared on her face. "Hello Chameleon, it's nice to see you again, I'm giving you the power to become the one who hurt you. In return all I ask is for you to get me Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous.

Lila smirks, she may have been crying her eyes out just a second ago, but getting rid of those mistakes people call heroes would really lighten her spirit. "I'll have my revenge and you'll have their Miraculous."


	8. Lila's Akumatization

Marinette was walking into the bathroom when Lila or I guess I should say Chameleon pushed her into the large stall. "What do you want Lila?" Marinette said slightly annoyed. She had seen the akuma head in this general direction and she wanted to capture it before Hawkmoth had another victim to use against her and Cat Noir. "I want my boyfriend back!" Lila spat and Marinette had to wipe some saliva from her cheek.

"Lila, I'm sorry but it's over between you two, you have to move on. He doesn't love you." Marinette said trying to calm her down, but once she heard herself say it out loud, she cringed, realizing that that came out very wrong. "You're the liar this time, he does love me." Then she kissed her cheek and Marinette passed out.

Lila turned into Marinette and put her in her locker. "Time to get Adrien back," She said right as he walks up behind her. "Hi milady, how have you been?" She flinched from the sudden noise, but calmed down when she realized who it was. "Hi Adrien, I'm good thanks. Hey, can I talk to you in private?" Chameleon asked poking up his arm. "Umm, sure." Adrien said looking at his arm before Marinette (Chameleon) pulled him away into the halls. 

"I don't think this whole relationship thing is working out. You seemed happier with Lila." Chameleon said trying her best to keep the smile off her face, all she had to do is convince him and she would have Adrien all to herself. Adrien furrowed his eyebrows, why was she acting so weird? "What are you talking about?" Adrien asked getting a little worried. "I don't love you and Lila is so much smarter, sweeter, nicer and much more interesting than me. I'm so bland and clumsy. You don't want me, you love Lila." 

Adrien looked at who he thought was Marinette like she had lost her mind, she wasn't acting like herself, if she was breaking up with him for any reason, (Which she wouldn't) she would never suggest him going back to Lila, the two of them despise each other, and are always at each others throats. "I never loved Lila Marinette, I love you." Saying that threw her off the edge because she threw him against the wall that was behind him, making him cough in pain. "Marinette!?" He practically yelled and she goes up in his face scaring him a bit, this defiantly was not his girlfriend.

"I'm not Marinette, I'm Chameleon." With that, she ran out of the school leaving Adrien's eyes wide with fear wondering what she did with his lady. Was she okay? He started looking through all the lockers until hers was the last one left. (He questioned why he waited until her locker was the last one to check, but that didn't matter right now)

He quickly opened her locker and she fell onto him pushing him to the ground, still sleeping. "Marinette, Marinette!" He yelled before he pressed his lips to hers. He pulled away and saw her lips sparkle when her eyes started to flutter open. "A-adrien?" He hugs her tight like he's afraid if he lets go she'd disappear into thin air. "Oh Marinette, I'm so happy you're ok. I love you." She smiles, fully awake now. "I love you too kitty, but we have to go, I think Lila has been akumatized." He chuckled before helping her off the ground. It was always like her to jump into action even if she had just gotten hurt. That is one of the reasons why he loved her so much, but that is also why he is so protective over her. Why he always took the hits for her.

"Tikki spots on!"

"Plagg claws out!"

Then they went to fight Chameleon.

Ladybug and Cat Noir drop down in the park. "Who could she be, I don't see her anywhere." They were standing back to back, so they would see if she were trying to attack them from any angle. "I have an idea but I have to go." She was about to swing away, but he grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Where ever you're going, I'm coming, because we're in this together." 

She was about to say that it needed to stay a secret, but he cut her off with a kiss. Her eyes widened at first, but then she immediately melted into it wishing she could stay like this forever. They soon broke away for air, silently cursing the fact that the two of them needed to breathe . "What are you waiting for bugaboo?" She rolled her eyes at him and they both bolted for Master Fu's.

When they arrived, they both detransformed. Master Fu was so glad that they had finally figured it out, he gave Marinette the Miracle box. She picked the fox Miraculous and gave it to Adrien. "If you don't mind me asking, who's Rena Rouge?" Adrien took the Miraculous and transformed after Plagg had eaten the cheese he calls a masterpiece. "Alya." She said flatly "Wait really?" Adrien felt like he was very blind for not realizing that, he felt even more blind for not realizing that his lady was also his princess, but you can't change the past, you can only learn from it and he was sure to learn from his mistakes. 

"Yes, get the miraculous to her quickly!" Marinette demanded, but before he left he gave her a quick peck on the lips, which left her a blushing mess, he loved that he could do that to her, and he was glad that he was the only one who was going to do that.

Cat Noir jumped in front of Alya, and she screamed so loud it almost shattered the window. "Cat, don't do that!" Cat Noir threw her the Miraculous saying that they need Rena Rouge again. Alya opened the box and her little fox friend came out. "It's so nice to see you again Alya."

"Trixx Let's Pounce!"


	9. The Truth

"What's the plan?" Rena asked as she and Cat Noir jumped onto the next rooftop on the route to the park Next to Marinette's place. " I don't really know, Ladybug is the one makes all of the plans, I just make the puns." Cat Noir snickered, while Rena Rouge just chuckled and rolled her eyes, how is Ladybug able to deal with him in every akuma fight. "Let's go find Ladybug then, shall we? Lila has gotten on my last nerve already. So I just want to end this." Cat Noir nodded, "You have no idea." Adrien said arriving at the spot that Marinette had told the three of them to go to. It was the park that Marinette lived next to, so he didn't know if she thought this was a good place to get Lila, or if she just wanted to be closer to home. The two of them his behind a tree, waiting for the spotted super hero to arrive so she would explain the plan. 

\---Five minutes later---

"Rena Rouge, Cat Noir, where are you two?! I've been looking for you guys for the last five minutes! We need to go deakumatize Chameleon." Ladybug was looking for her best friend and boyfriend (she still couldn't believe she could call him that, and she doesn't think she ever could, but she thinks she is the luckiest girl in the world) in they're costume at the park. At that moment Chameleon took this as the perfect opportunity to make an ambush on her while she was off guard she ran and tried to push her to the ground, but instead she went flying through her, landing on the ground. It was an illusion. They tricked her with an illusion. The three heroes came out of hiding and de-evilized Lila, to her dismay. 

Lila was disappointed in herself. She should have known it was a trick, and once again, the most favorited hero in Paris had outsmarted her. But this isn't the end, this is just the beginning. "Just you wait Ladybug, something is headed for you that you won't see coming." She whispered to herself. "It might even kill you." She added, and walked away.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" Her lucky charm transformed into the special ladybugs and flew around the city, healing everything from a sleeping civilian to a flipped bus with panicking people trapped inside. 

"Pound it." The three of them bumped their fists together and Alya squealed, grabbing her phone to take one last photo before she gave her Miraculous back, though reluctantly. It wasn't that Marinette didn't think they would make a great team, far from in fact, but she just didn't wast to risk her best friends safety, she was already doing that with her boyfriend, and that alone was killing her. 

"That was really smart of you to make an illusion of yourself to get her to come out of hiding bugaboo." Cat Noir said wrapping his arm around her giving her a side hug before following Rena Rouge away, into an ally, but not without missing the bright blush that was spreading on her face. He loved being able to do that to her. Especially when she would hide in his arm out of embarrassment, he just thought is was so cute, she was so cute.

Rena hid to detransform and a newly detransformed Adrien came back out and said he would take the fox Miraculous back to Master Fu. Ladybug went over to Lila to explain what had just happened, but she was no where to be seen, Ladybug understands why she hates her, but it was never going to work out between her and Adrien in the first place, so it's not really her fault. This girl needs to figure out how to stop holding a grudge. It is not good for your mind. It could make you go insane.

The next day before school, Adrien surprised Marinette with a ride. Even though her house was right across the street from the school, Adrien did it anyway. Maybe it was because he was being a gentlemen, or maybe it was because he just wanted some alone time with her, for no reason what so ever. For whatever reason it was, she was happy with it, and he could tell by the color of her face when she left the car. The smirk never leaving his face. That only made her blush even more. Then his face did a 360, and it surprised her. He went from mischievous to serious and worried in a second. 

"Are you sure you're going to do this" Adrien knew how important Marinette thought keeping her identity a secret was to her. He didn't want her to think that she had to, it was her choice, and he would never make her do anything she didn't want to do. Especially something like this.

"It'll be worth it, it'll fix everything" Adrien had a concerned look on his face, but she just kissed his cheek, "I promise." it was as if that answered the question he was saying in his mind, then they walked into the class hand-in-hand. She knew that always calmed him down.

"Everyone, there's something I need to tell you," Everyone's eyes were on her, including a specific liar who was in the back of the room, but no one knew she was there since she came in very early. "Lila isn't Ladybug..." She looked at Adrien and he smiled at her and nodded. "I am." Everyone was cured.

"Marinette, that's awesome. You know you owe me like four million interviews on my Ladyblog, and you will give them to me, but I have a question, do you who Cat Noir is?"

Marinette looked at Adrien then back at Alya. "No." She felt him squeeze her hand, and she leaned into his side, "Not yet anyway."


	10. Target of Revenge

Marinette kissed Adrien on the cheek and let go of his hand, and she heard him let out a small whine. She smirked at him then looked back at her friends. (And Lila, who she couldn't see) She was about to say something to their classmates/friends when she felt Adrien wrap his arms around her waist, and rest his chin on the top of her head. Marinette could practically feel Alya's eyes burning a hole through the side of her head. So, you could say she wasn't surprised to see a flash out of the corner of her eye, and a clicking sound of her camera. Coincidentally, right as Adrien decided to plant a kiss on the top of her head. She was never going to hear the end of this. From either her or Adrien.

Now trying her best to ignore what was happening around her, and just continued with the topic. "Now I'm trusting you all to keep this a secret. If it ever got out, Hawkmoth could and would use it against me and target my friends and family, and that means you guys, and you too Adrien." Marinette squeezed Adrien's arm, grabbing his attention, then looked around seeing all of them nod with a smile on their faces. Well before they were interrupted by a blonde brat with a ponytail. Chloe Bourgeois stood up from her seat, catching the attention of everyone in the room. That was what she most best at, being the center of attention. That, and making sure everything went her way. This girl was way too spoiled. (Understatement of the century)

"You can't be Ladybug! This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous." Chloe turned her head away while Marinette just had a big grin on her face. She had been waiting for so long to say this to her, and now was her chance, and maybe the only one she would ever get. "I thought you said you and Ladybug were BFF's." Chloe looked back at her, her jaw dropped onto the floor, before storming out of the classroom probably telling her father her and her mother were moving to New York. That was so worth it, but she would have to deal with another akumatized Andre, and seeing Cat Noir like that, "Ha!" Everyone looked at her weirdly. She blushed and brought the subject back on track. She could feel Adrien's hand grasp onto hers, and he started gently rubbing the back of her hand. That gave her all the confidence she would ever need.

"Please keep this all of this a secret." Marinette looked at each and every one of them, only to then move her eyes to the back of the classroom, she thought she saw something move, but then concluded it was probably just a bug, but would go and double check later on. Better to be safe then sorry. She learned that the hard way after trying to protect Cat from an Akuma, which he then reprimanded her for afterwards, saying that Paris needed Ladybug, and that she would never do that. (And that was before they revealed their identity's mind you)

"You can count on us Ladybug. I would never post about knowing your identity, but can I post about Adrien dating Ladybug?" Adrien looked at Marinette, kissed her on the forehead then looked back at Alya. She smirked at seeing the blush on Marinette's face. She would never change, but that can be a good thing. "Of coarse." Alya squealed at her ship finally sailing. "It took you long enough Agreste. We have been trying to get you and my girl here together, for who knows how long." Alya commented punching him in the shoulder. 

"And you said she was just a friend." Nino came behind Adrien smacking him on the back whilst Adrien just chuckled. He would always regret calling her a friend, it was one of the biggest mistakes he has ever made, and he would never make it again, (Never say never... Just saying) there was nothing in this world that would get him to hurt her. Everyone swore to keep there secret, then went back to doing what they were doing before the new couple came in. Only this time, there was a new subject in each of their conversations. 

\---Time skip to after school---

Marinette and Adrien walked out of the school, fingers intertwined, and her head lying on his shoulder. Adrien got to his car much to both of their dismay. Adrien saw the hurt look in her eyes and kissed her cheek, promising to text her later. She knew he was going to keep that promise, because anytime they were apart, they were always communicating in any way that they could think possible.

Marinette watched as the limousine drove away, a big smile on her face, she loved that boy, and nothing would change that, but she should have been paying attention to her surroundings, but unfortunately she wasn't Ladybug at the moment, so she didn't think she needed to. Though if she had, she would have seen Lila spying on the two of them from behind a tree, but she just walked home.

"You may have won the battle Marinette, but I assure you, I will win the war." And that is how her plan to take Marinette's Miraculous began. 

To be continued


End file.
